


Form

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Forms can give power. However... 'I never told them. It's cold being that way.'





	Form

**Author's Note:**

> _Kingdom Heats II_ © under Square-Enix and Disney

Goofy.

 **Valor** with strength.

Donald.

 **Wisdom** with magic.

Both.

 **Master** of power and mystic.

But...

They never knew.

Because...

I never told them.

It's cold, being that way.

I can't control it, no matter what I did.

If I borrowed too much, I become...

...my Heartless self.

**_Shadow_ **

**_Anti_ **

They believe that all Heartless are evil.

That's why...

I can never tell them.

Yen Sid probably knew, the Three Fairies as well. Merlin, too.

Leon looks at me sometimes but never says anything.

Cloud does so as well, an occasional glance.

But they understand, a little.

Cloud knows what it was like, Leon can sense it. Maybe even Aerith and Tifa.

I guess... it isn't so bad.

They'll never tell.

So as long I can learn a little more of my Shadow self, I can fight.

Not only to keep the Heartless in control but in control of myself.

**_My darkness_ **

Maybe Riku can help; he has the most experience, next to Cloud.

When I find him, that is...

And hopefully...

...I won't have to worry about telling Donald and Goofy.

Together.

 _ **Final**_ in heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble in under ten minutes on midnight oil back in 2006. At Yen Sid's tower, where the Three Good Fairies are staying, there are five cloth covered stands that describe each forms. I thought, "why not?" and this popped up. Originally it was planned to be longer but this came instead. Que sera sera...


End file.
